Pageli
Pageli Niscius is a Beorn who lived on Zeon during its final years before it exploded. Pageli was a Philospher whom used his knowledge of spirituality to investigate the numerous forms of religion that sprung up across the unicerse, Pageli believed that all religions held some amount of truth and it was moreso finding that amount of truth within the religion rather than finding a religion whose truth was absolute. He believed there was an ancient race that had implanted ideas into many religions and that there was a grand puzzle to solve in finding this ancient race. Appearance Pageli is a snow-white Beorn with Rainbow highlights, it is speculated that his body's fur is also rainbow in colour although very hard to tell. Pageli was relatively tall for a Beorn and had curled fur that became more apparent towards the top of his body. Pageli had Crystal-Blue eyes with no apparent pupils, very uncommon in Beorns although it's believed to be a brith defect of Pageli whom apparently may have been blind. Pageli wears seven bands around his arms and legs, these bands can be extended to hold an individual in place using an electromagnetic pulse. His rainbow patches of fur are found at the base of his limbs, around his waist and along the middle of his chest, all have archaic designs likely reflecting his role as a philospher and following of numerous beliefs. Personality From what can be deduced, Pageli was a bit stoic to some people, believing he was also a fair bit absent minded of his surroundings. Pageli was described as having an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and would somtimes trade away his food and supplies just to learn about a belief or acquire an artifact of a religion. Pageli apparently was troublesome for Beorn security as he would frequently end up in restricted areas and was often unauthorized to be conducting research resulting in him getting locked up on multiple occassions and was involved in an unfinished case in which, by accordance of transcripts; "Pageli was sighted and captured roaming around Geothermal Power Station No.16 with a Chronometer and 350g of Weapons Grade Neptunium" Furhtermore, Pageli had some strain between his relationship with his sister Electra whom believed that Pageli was stubborn and chasing fairy tales when he should be more focused on proper research and analysis of data instead of ficticious beliefs. Pageli and Electra had a major argument according to documents as Pageli was accordingly last reported approximately 20km away from his home town when Zeon exploded. History Pageli was raised in a medium sized town on a continent in East Zeon, as a child Pageli was fascinated with archaeology and believed that he would uncover the ancient origins of the Beorns, however as he grew up Pageli gained an appreciation for other alien races and changed his mindset from the origins of Beorns to the origin of life in general. As a young adult Pageli attended a university and discovered an interesting belief proposed in the Relagon's major religion, the religion mentioned a belief that their gods, the Great Generals would return to the Relagons riding upon great lights. This intrigued Pageli as the religion didn't make reference to great lights prior in the books of the religion and thus Pageli formed an idea in his head that this was not a natural part of the religion but rather something that had been inserted into the religion. As his education continued, Pageli began to notice similar oddities in numerous religious texts and by the time he had completed his degree Pageli had identified over 30 religious texts with mysterious additions to them. Pageli wrote his first book soon after completing his degree titled "The Hidden Meaning" detailing his findings in these numerous religions and what he'd found, although the book sold relatively well, Pageli was unsatisfied with what he had found so far and believed it insufficient to place scientific certainty towards. Pageli would get involved in numerous illegal activities over the next two years however as he would make numerous trips to various planets in search of more information. Pageli according to a few security documents on him was arrested 27 times on accounts of trespassing and theft and was officially jailed at least once on an account of trespassing on government property. Although Pageli's research was ultimately destroyed the books remain across the universe detailing his early years of research, although almost all religious findings after his book were lost Pageli's personal transcripts with others had him reporting up to 450 Religious texts with oddities. Relationships Electra Pageli does not get along well with his sister, the two constantly argue whenever they meet about the validity of Pageli's research and Electra often dismisses Pageli as being a religious nutter. Pageli often gets frustrated at Electra believing that she refuses to see the patterns that he sees. Chief Orno Pageli and Orno have a long history together, prior to them going down their career paths Pageli and Orno were childhood friends who stuck by each other throughout their recorded lifetime. Orno is suspected of reducing Pageli's sentences on multiple occasions due to their friendship and Orno possibly harbouring a belief in Pageli's work. Levius Levius was Pageli's research partner after they both finished their degrees, Levius was intrigued in Pageli's research however after Pageli began proposing more extreme measures to find religious texts and artifacts Levius left often stating in logs his concern for Pageli's mental well-being as he feared Pageli had gone insane. Pageli dismissed Levius' worries as him being melodramatic. Trivia *Pageli may actually be an albino as his sister and most of his family have very dark fur in contrast to his almost white fur *Pageli is ambidextrous *Pageli was not permitted to play gambling games in the Beorn Casinos due to his lack of pupils and constant smile making it near impossible for anyone, even the dealer to tell what he was doing, this was after an incident in which Pageli was caught sleeping while playing poker *Pageli was originally created by , before being adopted by Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Beorns Category:Good Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Bleak's Characters